


Fairy Steel

by RaspberryHeaven



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: EmbarassingOutfitShipping, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gold/Silver - Freeform, Gym Leaders - Freeform, Mixed pokemon and human POV, Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal, light shojou-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryHeaven/pseuds/RaspberryHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine is too soft and delicate to be a steel trainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ysavvryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysavvryl/gifts).



"There, doesn't that look pretty?" The little girl lifted Kabutops's arm, and inspected its deadly blades with satisfaction. "So shiny! Now, hang on, and I'll borrow Mama's glitter nailpolish, and you'll be even more sparkly!"

"Kabuuuuu," whined the Kabutops. _Save me._

_"Graveler."_ Not my problem. Graveler revolved slowly in front of the mirror,adjusting the ribbon on top of its head with two of its arms, while the other two held out its frothy layers of skirt. _Do you think polka dots suit me?_

Kabutops looked wildly around for help, but Jasmine was back, loaded with makeup. "Here! I found some lipstick, too. You two are going to be the prettiest rock types in all of Johto!" Kabutops backed away. It couldn't understand why Jasmine, so diffident and gentle with humans, became a complete tyrant when alone with pokemon. Perhaps it was just that she knew that, no matter how sharp their blades and hard their bulk, they would never hurt her, the child of Olivine Gym. 

At least, not intentionally. 

Jasmine flung her arms around Graveler and stroked it lovingly. Kabutops couldn't help noticing the imprints of its rough hide on the little girl's tender hands, but then Jasmine brought out the pokepuffs, and it forgot all about its worries. 

Master wasn't very happy when her gym was challenged and she saw that Kabutops was wearing a tutu, though. 

* * *

As Jasmine got older, she began to accept that rock types were just not cute. Reassuringly heavy and solid. Strong, except when confronted by fighting types. Never pretty or cute. Although Graveler did have a fetching taste in flower crowns. 

It didn't matter. She could be a strong trainer instead, like Mama and Papa. It was fine, really. 

The first pokemon she caught for herself was a Ledyba, using one of Papa's Geodudes to battle it. It was so cute, with its dear little buggy face, that she wanted to wrap it up with kisses and cuddles and big white bows, but a rock type gym had no place for bugs. 

Trying to be very grown up, she traded it for an Onix, with a stranger who had come to challenge the Olivine gym. The stranger was only a little older than her, despite her grownup belt of pokéballs at her waist and a backpack full of potions sprays, and declared Ledyba was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Jasmine had no particular desire for an Onix, but she tthought a big rock Pokémon would be impressive and show her mother she was grown enough for her own Pokémon journey. Anyone would be safe with an Onix, even if they were very small for their ten years. 

__

The girl grinned grinned at her as they made the exchange, and Jasmine wondered for a moment if she’d been cheated. Ace trainers didn't always respect stay-at-home kids.

“I included a bonus for you,” the girl said, winking. She had a roguish wink, and a sidelong smile, and somehow that made Jasmine’s cheeks grow pink. “A metal coat. Take care of Onix, and love him. He won't hurt you, even if he's much bigger than you.”

“I love all my pokémon!” Jasmine said, outrage lifting her voice. “Even if they hurt me.”

“You’re too pretty to be hurt, little fairy,” the Ace trainer said, and left. "Enjoy your new pokémon."

Jasmine looked dubiously at her new pokéball. Perhaps she should have held out for a Larvitar. She thought of her precious little Ledyba, and wanted to cry. Still… she was determined to keep her word, and love Onix, no matter how ugly it was. All pokémon deserved love, however ugly and rough they were.

“Pokéball, go!”

__

The pokémon reared up, massive and rocky like a mountain, and then—changed. It flashed like silver—no, like polished steel—and Jasmine was half blinded by the beauty of it. Beautiful, brave, and strong. Everything she wasn’t.

It took her nearly a month to own up to her parents that she wanted to change Olivine’s Gym type to Steel when she took over. They weren't as upset as she thought they would be

__

* * *

When Clair visited Olivine with her family, she laughed at Jasmine, sitting and polishing her Magnemites to a perfect sheen. “What’s a silly little girl like you doing with steel types? You should train Normal pokémon. Pretty, pink, and useless.”

“Um. I like steel types. They’re, um… beautiful.” Not pretty and soft like Jasmine—she could appreciate the distinction, even at twelve. Hard and shiny and beautiful, like Clair, with her long blue hair and longer legs. Jasmine couldn’t figure how she dared wear such a sexy outfit, at only fourteen. 

__

“You can be my friend, anyway, little girl,” Clair said, generously. “You can help me train. I like pretty things.”

__

“Thank you,” Jasmine murmured, dropping her gaze. She could see her own face, her big pale eyes, reflected by Magnemite. She looked excited and happy. “What kind of pokémon do you have?”

__

“Dragons,” Clair said, and Jasmine was suitably impressed. Dragons have few weaknesses, and none of Jasmine’s pokémon had any suitable attacks to use against them. Very few children had dragons. “I’m going to be the Blackthorn Gym leader, and the greatest dragon master of them all.”

__

“Can I see your dragons? If—if you don’t mind.”

__

“Sure.” Clair tossed her pokéball into the air with a flourish, a smile tugging the corner of her lips.

__

“It’s so _cute_!” Jasmine clapped with ecstasy, forgetting her shyness, and fell on her knees beside Dratini. “Oh, you little sweetheart! Come here, cutie, give me a cuddle!”

__

Clair was so angry she couldn’t speak, but after Jasmine was suitably apologetic, and had been suitably thrashed in a battle, Clair deigned to forgive her. Jasmine still thought Dratini was cute. And Clair. She knew better than to say so.

__

_

* * *

_

Jasmine knew that Clair was aware of her coming. A Steelix wriggling up a mountain was not a particularly quiet sound. Trees broke and snapped under its passage, rubble went crashing away into the depths.… Yet Clair didn’t turn her head, and all Jasmine could see of her was the blue hair whipping in the wind. 

__

Clair didn’t turn her head until Jasmine was close enough to see the goose pimples on her bare thighs. Then she glared at Jasmine with eyes like the blue flame on a gas cooker.

__

“Um. Your grandfather was worried about you.” Jasmine leaned forward and hugged Steely, thanking him for the journey.

__

Clair picked up a rock and flung it over the side of the cliff. “He’ll have to come talk to me himself, then. I haven’t any revives left.” Her voice was choked with anger. "I can't go back in there to look for him.

__

“Well, then, um. You’d better come back with me. You might catch a chill.”

__

“I suppose so. After all, if I go back into the Dragon’s Den, I might be humiliated by another pair of toddlers with Dratinis!”

__

Clair leapt down, landing on Steely’s head, her arms coming around Jasmine’s waist. Jasmine hoped that Clair couldn’t tell that the gloved hands on her waist and the soft warmth pressing against her back made her own cheeks warm despite the cold wind.

__

Steely was making too much noise for Jasmine to be certain she caught some muffled sobs, but the trickle at the back of her neck was too warm to be rain. Besides, Steely always protested when it rained. He was still enough of a Ground type for that.

__

In the Blackthorn pokémon centre, Jasmine busied herself making tea while Clair sullenly handed her poke balls over to the nurse. She forgot to stop the kettle before it boiled, and the water was too hot for green tea, really, but she quite liked the way the heat seeped through the cup and left her cold hands red and painful. Really, she wished Clair would find somewhere warmer and more comfortable to sulk.

__

Clair slumped on a couch, her booted legs stuck straight put in front of her. She didn’t complain about the grassy taste of the scalded tea. She didn’t thank Jasmine, either.

__

Dragonair escaped from its ball and curled around Clair like an Ekans, purring and trilling comfortingly. Clair, who would normally caress its silky scales, completely ignored it. That was a bad sign, Jasmine knew.

__

She sighed and released her Amphoros. Amply snuggled up beside her, head on her lap. Jasmine stroked its smooth head.

__

“Amphy’s been sick,” she said. Clair continued to ignore her. “I was so scared to leave him. A nice kid got him medicine. I was so grateful--I don't know what I'd do without Amphy.”

__

“You treat your pokémon like pets, Jasmine. You coddle them and give them stupid nicknames. That’s why they’re weak.”

__

Jasmine pressed her lips together, trying not to lose her own temper. “Then the kid beat my Gym,” she said, carefully. Clair’s lips twitched. “I was so happy to award the Mineral Badge.”

__

“You would be.”

__

“Giving out badges is our job, Clair.”

__

“Not anymore. I won’t lose again.”

__

“Well, that will make the Elite Four’s job easier. Oh, Clair.” She sighed, and wrapped a spare arm around her. Dragonair licked the top of her head. "You really are chilled to the bone!”

__

“Speak for yourself. I didn’t go mountain climbing in a sundress. At least I have a cape.”

__

“Well, um. I don’t think your cape is any good at keeping your warm. It’s better for, um. Billowing.”

__

Clair actually laughed at that, a quick burst. “Got me.”

__

Jasmine smiled, relieved.

__

“Fight me?”

__

“Jasmine, don't be silly. One Hydropump from Kingler and you’re gone.”

__

“Humour me. I have a new friend.”

__

“Pokémon, Jasmine, not friend. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Clair stood up and strode outside. Jasmine decided that, despite the griping, that was an acceptance. She weighed her pokéball in her hand, smiling.

"One against one."

Clair rolled her eyes. "Sure. I won't even use Kingdra."

"As you wish."

__

* * *

"Maw?" _Will you be my friend?_

Dragonair uncurled itself from Clair's shoulders and stared at the tiny creature. It looked up with big red eyes and an imploring little face. 

Dragonair twisted around and looked Master in the face. "Air?" _Do you really expect me to fight that thing?_

Master seemed equally puzzled. "Jasmine, what is that stupid thing?" 

"A Mawile. Isn't it adorable?" Master's friend, the nice one that made Dragonair daisy chains, clasped her hands. "Ready? Maw-Maw--astonish!" 

The little thing bounced up to Dragonair's face and spun around, flicking it with--were they jaws? Massive, dark jaws? Dragonair was too shocked to move. And then Mawile was dancing around in front again, sweet little face uplifted. 

_"Maw?" _Are you okay?__

"Maw-Maw, play rough!" 

The little Mawile pounced on Dragonair, rolling it over. Dragonair thrashed its tail a little in surprise. The Mawile wasn't doing anything much, but Dragonair could feel its strength being drained away, and couldn't understand why. It tried to right itself, looking to Master for advice. 

"Dragonair, throw it off! _Outrage!_ " 

Dragonair let its anger and confusion build. This ridiculous little thing was playing games with it, and if it didn't get rid of Mawile, it would let Master down. It reared up, focussing its fury, despite the cute little face, despite the big red eyes... despite... Master's friend was saying something, but Dragonair couldn't hear through its building outrage. 

The Mawile burst into tears.

The Dragonair's rage dissipated immediately. The Mawile was so tiny, so cute... It had wanted to be its friend! It had only been playing! And Dragonair had nearly attacked it! Flustered, Dragonair began to wave its body back and forth, uncertain whether to comfort or to obey Master against this helpless little thing.

"Fairy wind!"

A rush of stars, of pink, of fragrant scent... and Dragonair was tumbling over and over. 

"Dragonair, return! Are you okay?"

"Air." It rubbed against Clair in apology, and this time she caressed it.

"Jasmine, what _was_ that?"

“Fairy wind. Wasn't it pretty?” Master's friend bent over. “Good job, Maw-Maw! Mawile is steel, and also fairy.” Jasmine was flushed with triumph. “Newly discovered type.”

Clair tossed her long ponytail back. “Don’t tell me you actually went ahead and became a fairy trainer?”

“I didn’t forget.” She giggled. “Actually, only this one, so far. I still love my steel types.”

"Maw?" _I hope I didn't hurt you. Will you still be my friend?_

“I still love dragons. But… why?” Clair stomped her foot, actually stomped it like a human child, but Dragonair knew her fury was real. "I train, and train, but I don't seem to get better. Everyone thinks I'm strong--except my grandfather! And you, my best friend! And that kid!"

Dragonair eyed Mawile warily. Little soft fairy thing, but hard as steel. It wasn't sure if it was to be trusted.

“I don't know why. Clair--let’s get stronger. Together. Shut up the Gyms, go on a pokémon journey to Kanto. That kid was special, but we can learn to be special too, right?” Master didn’t answer, and her friend seemed nervous. Dragonair look up into Master's sharp, beautiful face, and worried. It knew she loved her friend. “I know you will be the greatest dragon master, just like we planned. I believe in you. And in Dragonair.”

"Maw!" The creatures eyes were filling with tears again. Not to be trusted. But...

Very pretty and cute.

Master stared at her friend, impassive, and then, to Dragonair’s astonishment, smiled. “Dragons are weak against fairy types, right?” She put a gloved hand on each of Jasmine's shoulders.

Dragonair lashed out with its tail and batted Mawile over. It tumbled over and over, giggling. The big jawed face wasn't nearly as alarming, now.

“Right.”

“Then I suppose I have no choice.” 

There was probably more, but Dragonair was rolling Mawile about, and they were both happy. Human problems were for humans, anyway. But Dragonair was probably going on a journey with Master and Master's friend, and that was nice. 

Master's friend's pokémon were pretty cute.


End file.
